


Vanilla

by lovelyday86



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 10:11:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8574274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyday86/pseuds/lovelyday86
Summary: Where Doyoung really, really likes Jaehyun's new piercing.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [youngho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngho/gifts).



“What do you think?”

Jaehyun is looking at Doyoung expectantly and Doyoung knows that all the media training he’s been put through should make him more adept at answering such a simple question, but when it came to Jaehyun he was exceptional at saying the exact wrong thing.

“They let you get that?”

Jaehyun visibly deflates and Doyoung wants to bang his head on the nearest hard surface. When Doyoung dyed his hair an offensively bright orange color Jaehyun had ran his fingers through it and insisted that no one could pull it off except for him. That was just Jaehyun’s way, to be accepting of Doyoung all the time. He tries again.

“It’s different.”

“Different,” Jaehyun deadpans.

“Yeah. As in not like you.” The earring is kind of hot, but for whatever reason Doyoung can’t bring himself to say it. Typical. “Does it hurt?”

Jaehyun nods and pouts, his bottom lip jutting out just enough to make Doyoung want to bite it, but Jaehyun has to get up early so he better not start. At least he’s that’s what the functioning part of his brain is thinking before he says, “Come here. Let me see.”

Eyes narrowing just a fraction, Jaehyun concedes, plopping down on Doyoung’s lap causing the other man to let out a grunt in protest.

“You’re getting heavy, Jaehyun-ah.”

“Mhm,” Jaehyun hums. He turns his head just so, showing off his new piercing. It’s a small diamond stud, nothing like Ten’s many piercings or Yuta’s mismatched dangling earrings, but the simplicity suits his personality. “I’m giving you another chance, hyung. What do you think?”

“I like it,” Doyoung replies simply before licking Jaehyun’s earlobe. He blows on it afterwards, enjoying the way Jaehyun shudders against him. “It’s cute,” Doyoung whispers right against Jaehyun’s ear. “You’re cute.”

“Hyung” Jaehyun starts, releasing the death grip he has on Doyoung’s sweater. “They said I’m not supposed to -”

“Let your boyfriend nibble on your newly pierced earlobe even though he wants to very badly?”

Jaehyun rolls his eyes. “Why are you only good at saying the dirty stuff?” Truth be told, Doyoung isn’t sure where his eloquence comes from when in situations like this. He supposes it’s because he likes to see Jaehyun blush.

“Dirty stuff?” Doyoung laughs loudly and Jaehyun turns red in the face. “If you say so, vanilla. Come on. Let’s go to bed.”

Most people, even the members, thought that the nickname was referring to Jaehyun’s fair complexion. They were wrong. All through his life Jaehyun had been accused of being boring and this applied to his sex life as well. Doyoung didn’t mind, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t going to tease him about it from time to time.

“Hyung…” Jaehyun whines and Doyoung takes mercy on him kisses his cheek.

“Sorry, sorry,” he says, but can’t resist one last lick to Jaehyun’s earlobe. The blush has spread to Jaehyun’s neck and Doyoung smirks. “Okay, really, let’s go to bed.” He notices the incredulous look on Jaehyun’s face and asks, “What?”

“We’re going to bed?”

“Uh huh,” Doyoung replies. He nudges Jaehyun to get off his lap so he can turn off the lights. Jaehyun is still gaping at him when he slides into bed. “What’s with you?”

“I just thought… Nothing, nevermind.” He lies down next to Doyoung and promptly turns his back to him.

It takes him a minute, but Doyoung finally realizes what has his boyfriend so flustered. Jaehyun was just too damn cute for his own good.

“Sorry, baby,” Doyoung says, reverting to a pet name that he knows Jaehyun secretly likes. He snuggles closer and kisses the top of his head. “I didn’t know you were so horny.” Jaehyun bristles against him and Doyoung can’t help but laugh. Jaehyun turns around to hit him square in the chest.

“Why did you have to say it like that?!” Jaehyun huffs.

“No need to get all riled up, vanilla. Sorry I’ve scandalized you yet again.”

“Shut up, hyung.”

“Goodnight, baby,” Doyoung replies, wrapping his arms and legs around his boyfriend despite his protests.

//

Their schedules are packed for the next two weeks and Jaehyun thinks he may very well lose his mind because Doyoung is driving him up the wall. Doyoung is _obsessed_ with his piercing, licking and nibbling and fondling whenever the opportunity presents itself. He can’t even say that he regrets getting the earring because, lord help him, he actually likes the attention. It’s like the sensation starts at his ear and goes straight to his dick. The only regrettable thing about this entire situation is that there’s never enough time to do anything beyond that. Promoting separately was really taking a toll on their sex life. They almost never arrived home at the same time, one person sliding into an empty bed while the other person would join them hours later, both too tired to initiate anything other than fitting their bodies together just so. Sometimes when Jaehyun woke Doyoung was already gone or he’d catch him puttering around their room half dressed and sigh to draw his attention. Doyoung would smile; make his way to the bed to kiss Jaehyun good morning before turning his attention to the diamond stud. But since there were never enough hours in the day, the moment was always too short lived and Doyoung was throwing on a shirt and leaving Jaehyun half hard and more frustrated than the day before.

It’s the morning of the fifteenth day post piercing when Jaehyun thinks he might actually get some relief. He wakes up because Doyoung is nibbling on his ear again, gently tugging on the earlobe with his teeth. Jaehyun sighs, leaning his back into Doyoung’s chest as his boyfriend licks and nips a trail from his ear down his neck. Doyoung is rubbing small circles over Jaehyun’s bare hip with his thumb, relishing every sharp intake of breath and tiny whimper that falls from Jaehyun’s mouth. He felt kind of foolish for only recently discovering how sensitive Jaehyun’s earlobes were. It was one of the most common erogenous zones after all. Doyoung knows because he studied. It’d been so long since he’d been able to touch Jaehyun like this and he wants to savor the moment, but they don’t have the luxury of time. His hand slides from Jaehyun’s hip to his crotch and _fuck_ the front of his sweatpants are wet. Doyoung teases Jaehyun over his pants for a moment before the tips of his fingers sneak inside the waistband and –

“Jaehyun, get up! We gotta be at the airport in an hour.”

The sound of sheer frustration and displeasure that Jaehyun makes scares Doyoung more than Taeyong banging on their door at 5 AM.

“You okay?” Doyoung asks tentatively, patting Jaehyun’s butt.

“Don’t,” Jaehyun replies, voice curt.

“Don’t what?” Doyoung is genuinely confused.

Jaehyun rolls over to face him and sighs. “Just don’t touch me, okay? I’m trying to will power my, uhm, problem away and I won’t be able to if you keep touching me.”

He feels bad for Jaehyun’s predicament, he really does, but that doesn’t stop the grin from spreading across Doyoung’s face. Jaehyun rolls his eyes before turning back over. “Asshole.”

A few hours later Jaehyun is being shoved in the back of a van at the airport in Jeju. He checks his phone and finds a new message from Doyoung.

[No matter what time you come home tomorrow, I’ll be waiting.]

Jaehyun smiles softly to himself before replying.

[See you soon.]

//

It’s well past midnight when Jaehyun get home. For whatever reason Doyoung hadn’t texted him all day and that had only added to his anticipation. He opens the door to his bedroom to find Doyoung in their bed wearing nothing but a pair of Jaehyun’s sweatpants. His heart is stuck in his throat because Doyoung looks so beautiful lying there, broad shoulders and slightly sculpted chest exposed just for him. Doyoung never walked out of their room unless he was fully dressed, admitting that he was self conscious about his body in comparison to the other members. Doyoung is wrong. Doyoung is so fucking wrong and crazy because he is stunning and Jaehyun makes a silent promise to prove that to him tonight.

Jaehyun is suddenly aware that he’s wearing too many clothes and he’s stripping in record time, crawling into bed nothing but his boxers.

“Getting right to it then,” Doyoung teases.

“Missed you so much,” is all Jaehyun says before he covers Doyoung’s mouth with his own.

Doyoung’s eyes widen in shock, but soon flutter closed as he lets himself relax into the kiss. It wasn’t often that Jaehyun took control, but if that was what Jaehyun needed tonight then he would give it to him. He melts, letting Jaehyun explore his mouth with his tongue, moaning loud when Jaehyun starts rocking his hips against him. When he finally pulls away Doyoung wastes no time, nibbling and sucking on Jaehyun’s earlobe while palming his dick over his underwear. Jaehyun grunts when he’s had enough, muscling Doyoung into the position he wants him, on his back with his legs spread. He kisses Doyoung’s neck, his collarbones, sucking lightly so as to not leave a mark, but wishing he could. His lips travel further down, sucking on one nipple while using his fingers to fondle the other. Doyoung is doing his best to stay still, to keep quiet, but he’s failing miserably and Jaehyun shushes him by placing a hand firmly across his sternum and kissing him again. Doyoung’s hands are tangled in his hair, pulling a little too hard, but Jaehyun doesn’t care because Doyoung is coming apart beautifully, just for him.

“Hyung,” Jaehyun breathes, pulling away to brush the hair off of Doyoung forehead, already matted with sweat. Doyoung is smiling up at him and Jaehyun wouldn’t be surprised if he could hear how loudly his heart is pounding.

“Yes, baby?” Doyoung says, reaching up to cup Jaehyun’s cheek.

“Hyung, I-” Jaehyun stutters. “I want-” His arms start to tremble a bit because, god, he was so bad at this.

“You want to fuck me, baby?” Doyoung asks, eyebrow quirked because he already knows the answer to the question. Jaehyun groans by way of response because _fuck yes_ that’s what he wants.

Doyoung tugs Jaehyun down so he can whisper in his ear, “You wanna know a secret?” Jaehyun nods and hisses when Doyoung reaches inside his boxers to pull his cock out and start stroking him. “I prepped myself before you got here. I fingered myself and imagined that it was your cock spreading me open. I’m so ready for you, baby. Fuck me, please.”

The sound that rips through Jaehyun’s throat is nothing short of animalistic and Doyoung fucking loves it. He lies there obediently as Jaehyun rids them of their last layers of clothing, rummaging in the bedside table for lube and a condom. He pushes two lubed fingers inside Doyoung’s already pliant body, barely brushing his prostate. He adds a third finger and watches as Doyoung starts to ride his hand in earnest, muttering a steady stream of “fuck, fuck, fuck.”

It isn’t long before  Jaehyun is finally sliding his cock inside of Doyoung and he has to shut his eyes at the intensity of it. Nothing would ever compare to the warm, tight feeling of Doyoung’s body squeezing his cock just right. Doyoung’s legs naturally wrap around Jaehyun’s waist and he begins to move. His thrusts are quick and precise, his desperation overriding wanting to make the moment last. Doyoung grips the arms that are framing his face, letting himself be used for Jaehyun’s pleasure. His hips stutter, losing rhythm and Doyoung knows he’s close.

“You feel so good,” Doyoung praises and Jaehyun whimpers in response, his hips picking up speed. “I love having your cock inside of me, love it when you take control like this.” Jaehyun’s thrust are coming hard and fast and Doyoung knows he just needs a little more to push him over the edge. “Come on, baby. Come for me. I wanna feel it.” Jaehyun comes on a shout, burying his face in Doyoung’s neck as he rides out his climax. Doyoung’s hands and lips are everywhere, caressing his back and kissing his face and whispering sweet nothings into his ear.

It takes him a few minutes to come to, and when he does he’s slightly alarmed that Doyoung hasn’t come yet. Instead of commenting on it he slides down Doyoung’s body and takes his cock in his mouth. He uses both hands to hold Doyoung’s hips still as his head bobs up and down.

“Fuck, yes. Jaehyun, yes. Just like that,” Doyoung pants, one hand tangled in Jaehyun’s hair while the other is fisting the sheets.

Jaehyun hollows his cheeks and sucks harder. Doyoung’s hole is still stretched wide open and he thrusts two fingers inside, angling his fingers so he’s hitting Doyoung’s prostate dead on. Doyoung’s back arches beautifully when he comes, spilling into Jaehyun’s mouth.

Jaehyun swallows before finally getting up to throw away the used condom in the trashcan. Doyoung hasn’t moved an inch when he gets back.

“Hyung, you’re lying right in the middle of the bed. Where am I supposed to sleep?”

“You can sleep on top of me for all I care. My bones have turned to jello,” Doyoung replies, eyes already closed.

“That good, huh?” Jaehyun asks while squeezing himself into bed.

“Fuck, yes. You’re amazing. I love you so much, Jaehyun.”

Jaehyun’s heart skips a beat. There were times when Doyoung didn’t say the right thing, but sometimes he got it really, really right.

“Not bad for someone so vanilla, huh.” Jaehyun says, pulling the covers up over them.

“Not bad,” Doyoung replies, tucking his head under Jaehyun’s chin. "Not bad at all."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the tweet that inspired this entire story:  
> OK BUT IMAGINE THIS: DOYOUNG NIBBLING ON JAEHYUN'S PIERCED EAR
> 
> You all have Yuki to thank for this.
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/lovelyday_86)   
>  [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/lovelyday86)


End file.
